robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Showless
"You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life." : '' -Winston Churchill'' JUNE 5 - 2014: Progress 5% These are my notes for the newest map release of Amoirederno, an upcoming "Story-Mode" map that I made. The sand dunes keep glitching out everytime I head to the News Area. However the arena and the PvP work greatly, I suck at everything else. I'll be adding Mini Games later as soon as I fix the area. JUNE 8 - 2014: Progress 8% So far, Amoirederno is a success, excluding the mini games. I don't know how to make a Tetris minigame, but I'm working on it. I made my best friend test it for me, and he says it works great. I also made a new area made of candy. I'm still planning on an original name for it. JUNE 9 - 2014: Progress 15% The minigames work and Candiclans (the candy area) works like a charm. However, the game is far from finished. JUNE 13 - 2014: Progress 39% Nobody likes me. This map is nothing. AUGUST 25 - 2015: Progress 39% I almost forgot about this map. Hah. So far, everything's good. But I have this abnormal feeling that something is preventing me from making this map. DECEMBER 18 - 2017: Progress 39% I've released the map despite the progress. Nobody liked it. I had the most dislikes in any map in less than an hour. Blast it. OCTOBER 17 - 2017: Progress 100% I'm sorry. My life was a disaster. Why? '' ''Because I was too blind. '' ''I was too scared to actually stand up for myself. '' ''This map is finally finished. '' ''Hopefully some people will like it better. OCTOBER 18 - 2017: Progress 100% The reason why I was so mad at first was because my brother has died. He was so mad at the person who treated him like that at school, he attempted to stab his enemy, only to be stabbed back as well. I didn't do anything to help him. However, I'm relieved he still loves me. OCTOBER 19 - 2017: Progress 100% My brother's death pushed me to update the map even more. But nobody was there to support me. Sometimes, I imagine that he's still cheering me on. I had to cancel some of my schoolwork for it. To me, the map is the only living thing that matters to me. OCTOBER 20 - 2017: Progress 100% Recently, I've got a lot of love through my map! I'm a legend now! But, every time I check on YouTube, there is always a video about a glitching user with my username. Probably a glitch every time I manage the game. I'll fix it later. I went to my brother's grave, and told him sweet songs I composed. Would you want to hear it? ... "For such a long time... I just want to cry. '' ''The burdens I had, were forced to your hands. When I feel like my soul, had the biggest hole, '' ''You filled it up, by stabbing your own." ... It's a work in progress, I told him. It is anyway. Don't judge how edgy I am. OCTOBER 21 - 2017: Progress 99% It's almost Halloween! (I think) and I'm adding a few game updates, like Jack-O-Lanterns, and the glitch hasn't been fixed... so I guess it's considered as 99% now. But for now, Happy Halloween! OCTOBER ?? - 2017: Progress 99% oof forgot the date today anyway i'm still hyped for halloween (P.S: I had a bad day today. I don't feel like doing an update or fixing the map thing) OCTOBER ?? - 2017: Progress 99% Despite being the creator of a legendary map, people still hate me. I don't understand anymore. I did everything. The glitch! I have to fix it! But maybe tomorrow... OCTOBER 30 - 2017: Progress 99% I didn't bother updating it. It's almost Halloween. I'm just going to get some resources from random ppl lol OCTOBER ?? - 2017: Progress 52% Got some resources, but it only made it worse. One mod glitched out the houses with pumpkins, and now I can see the "player" glitch too. It's kinda creeping me out, cause it seems to be following me. OCTOBER ?? - ????: Progress ?? I gave up on the project, because I've just gotten the weirdest freaking dream ever. OCTOBER ?? - ????: Progress ?? I don't want to continue this map anymore. OCTOBER ?? - ????: Progress ?? It's not going away. FEBUARY ?? - 2018: Progress ?? Damn, this map really is difficult to work on, even it's name sucked. It has too many glitches and bad reviews, and I don't even know if the good reviews are from real people. I mean, there's even someone named "sockpuppetbot" or something. Either way, I hope you get my point. Halloween is over, don't have to update, yay! FEBUARY ?? - 2018: Progress ?? I'm sick of this map. FEBUARY ?? - 2018: Progress ?? I'M SICK OF THIS FREAKING MAP.